<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>:( by prettykitten (thepinkprincess), thepinkprincess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123661">:(</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinkprincess/pseuds/prettykitten'>prettykitten (thepinkprincess)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinkprincess/pseuds/thepinkprincess'>thepinkprincess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:40:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinkprincess/pseuds/prettykitten, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinkprincess/pseuds/thepinkprincess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>virgil age regresses to cope with stress, but patton’s an asshole and takes advantage of him :(</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. as easy as taking [innocence] from a baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i just want to make clear- virgil experiences age regression, this isn’t age play!! age regression is *not* sexual, and virgil has the headspace of a *literal* child during this story!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Aw, baby, are you little?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil nodded shyly, and Patton gestured for him to sit down in his lap. Virgil did as he was instructed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patton started to hum a lullaby, and Virgil’s eyes closed without protest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At some point, Patton stopped humming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil tried to open his eyes and ask for another lullaby, but, before he could, Patton was massaging his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil frowned. He didn’t like his chest very much. It felt too girly. Why was Patton touching it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pton?” Virgil asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patton froze before collecting himself. “You’re still little, don’t you think it’d be easier to say Daddy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy?” Virgil tried again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patton’s eyes glinted and he smiled. “Yeah, baby boy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“M’ chest ‘s icky, why d’you touch ‘t?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Cause I love you, and it feels good— doesn’t it feel so good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil didn’t know if it felt good, but he nodded anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If P- If Daddy said it felt good it must have!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, baby boy, do you want me to make you feel even better?” Daddy asked him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was something funny in his voice that Virgil couldn’t figure out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sounded excited, though, so Virgil said yes. He did want to feel good!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daddy started to take off Virgil’s shirt and Virgil let out a squeal. “Daddy, I don’t wanna take off my shirt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to feel good, don’t you? Don’t you trust me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil frowned and stopped struggling. Daddy smiled and went back to taking off his shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After his shirt, Daddy took off the thingy that hid Virgil’s chest. Virgil felt bad that he felt icky. He trusted Daddy!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look very nice, baby boy,” Daddy said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Virgil could say anything, Daddy leaned down and started licking at his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil squeaked. It felt weird. He didn’t like it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daddy didn’t stop, not even when Virgil asked what he was doing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil couldn’t think clearly anymore. Daddy was doing something but he didn’t care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Daddy’s hands slipped into his pants and started touching his panties.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil made all sorts of noises when Daddy touched his panties. Daddy was right. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So good, baby boy,” Daddy said in a funny voice. It was breathy and stuff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daddy started taking off his pants. “This is gonna hurt a little bit, Virgie, but you’re gonna be good, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil shuddered. “Mm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not gonna scream or fight, right baby boy? I’m just trying to take care of you. Don’t you trust me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil nodded. Daddy was just trying to take care of him and he trusted Daddy!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” Daddy laid Virgil down and pulled his panties out of the way to put something inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt really big and it hurt a lot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil started to cry and whimper, but Daddy didn’t stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, Daddy started pushing it in harder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil was sobbing by then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kicked towards Daddy without thinking, and Daddy caught his leg and leaned down to bite his lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said you were gonna be good, baby boy, I’m just trying to take care of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil nodded and bit his lip trying to stop crying. Daddy was just trying to take care of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, ‘m sorry, it hurts, Daddy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daddy made a breathy noise. “Keep talking, baby boy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy, ‘m see-ree-us, ‘t hurts, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, oh, Daddy, oh, ‘t hurts, feels, mm, feels good but ‘t hurts, Daddy…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The feelings went away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daddy stepped back and grabbed something metal and began to put it in instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hurts,” Virgil said quietly. He knew Daddy wouldn’t listen anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good baby boy,” Daddy said. “I’m going to make you feel good again, don’t worry…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned down and started licking between Virgil’s legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt really good. Virgil couldn’t stop making noises.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy,” he whined, “Daddy, Daddy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Daddy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daddy kept going and going til Virgil writhed and liquid came from between his legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy ‘m sorry, think I peepeed…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For some reason, Daddy laughed. “No, baby boy, don’t worry, you didn’t peepee.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Mkay- mm!” Virgil squealed as Daddy started over again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daddy didn’t stop for a while, but once he did, he put Virgil’s clothes back on him, and kissed his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nap time, baby boy, go on and get some sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil woke up later, alone in his soaked panties, not remembering anything from his time regressed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dismissed it as a wet dream, cleaned himself off, and looked for Patton to ask if they could bake today.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure why Patton looked so smug.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. when baby fights back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Virgil woke up little, but, really, that was the least of his problems.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Someone was making him feel good, like Daddy did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dy?” he asked, trying to say, “Daddy?” He must have regressed further than usual.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Virgie! You’re awake,” Daddy said. He almost sounded disappointed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil nodded. “‘M ‘wake, can ‘m g’ color?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you can’t go color yet,” Daddy said, “I’m helping you feel good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil squirmed under Daddy’s touch. “Don’t wan’ feel good, t’ much…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, you do,” Daddy insisted. “It’s not too much, baby boy, you can take it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil screamed as loudly as he could but he knew no one could hear him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It hurt, it was too much, he didn’t like it, he wasn’t sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> he just knew it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to wriggle out of Daddy’s grasp, but that didn’t work. He tried to kick and scratch and scream, but that just made Daddy angry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not being a very good boy right now, baby,” he scolded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil pouted. “Don’ wann’ b’ good boy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daddy’s scowl suddenly turned to a smile. “Okay, baby, we can play it that way. Why don’t you take a nap?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil wanted to color, but napping was better than Daddy making him feel good. “Mkay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He closed his eyes and started to drift off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he woke up again, he couldn’t move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands were tied to something and he was laid out naked on a bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daddy put something between his legs and he almost screamed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then it started vibrating and he did scream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dy, please, make ‘t stop</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he pleaded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daddy didn’t even give him a response- he just let him sit and suffer and writhe against the ropes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil must have peed because when Daddy finally turned off the thing, the sheets around him were wet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daddy undid his pants and started to press something else into Virgil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The little screamed. He screamed and screamed, but it did nothing. It felt good, but it hurt worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Daddy finally stopped, which felt like an eternity later, Virgil fell asleep again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He quietly hoped he’d be bigger and alone for the next time he woke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hopes were half-fulfilled; he was still little, but he was also alone, and he was relieved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pwince? Sweep? Dookie?” he called. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman rose up first. “You called?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pwince!” Virgil said excitedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman’s eyes softened. “Hey, cobweb, are you little?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil pouted. “Nooo…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay to be little, cobweb,” Roman assured him, “I can take care of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil squinted at him suspiciously. “Jus’ don’ make m’ feel good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil blinked, and, the next thing he knew, Remus and Remy were there too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They helped him into his pajamas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unlike Daddy, not a single one of them touched his chest or between his legs while he was changing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They set him into bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unlike Daddy, not a single one of them tried to take off his or their clothes, or tie him up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then they all cuddled up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unlike Daddy… Virgil felt warm and safe and cozy with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He fell asleep with those feelings still on his mind.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Virgil thought nothing much of hopping up to twist the door knob and open the door to the creativity’s room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus startled from where it was on its bed. “Oh, hey, V,” it said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil ignored it in favor of struggling to get into the bed with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you little?” Remus asked, helping him up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil nodded and tucked himself between Remus and Roman. “Mhm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You usually stay with Patton when you’re little,” the red creativity pointed out, “is something up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil wrinkled his nose. “Didn’t want Daddy t’ make me feel good. Cuddles n stead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t want-” Remus looked to Roman, who looked just as horrified “-V, what do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil shrugged. “Y’know. B’tween m’ legs n stuff”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> his blood quite literally boil. “V, does he touch you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Virgil confirmed, burying his face into Roman’s shoulder. “T’ make me feel good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you call him Daddy because…” Remus trailed off, already having a good idea of why.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>V yawned. “Cause he wants m’ to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see… you stay here with Roman, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mkay,” Virgil agreed sleepily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus grabbed his morning star and sunk out with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thud</span>
  </em>
  <span> that sent shivers through Roman’s body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope Patton hurts… and I hope we can keep V safe from here on out…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil, for his part, made a whiny noise before pulling the blankets closer to himself, and nuzzling further into Roman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you so so much,” Roman whispered, pressing a kiss to the dark side’s forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lob’ y’ t’,” Virgil slurred.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A scream echoed through the mindscape, but Roman just pulled Virgil closer to him. “You’re safe now, baby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“P’omis’?” Virgil mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman nodded. “I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t too long before Remus came back, the only sign of anything awry in a few reddish stains.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s gone?” Roman asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus nodded. “Fucker’s not coming back. Hoping his afterlife sucks like… a gay man.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or just, you know, like hell,” Roman suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus shrugged and closed his eyes. “Yeah, or that.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>